


[Podfic] Zero Feet Away

by xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [17]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dick Pics, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: Alexander Ovechkin makes Geno a Grindr profile, and Geno kind of hits the jackpot with the first person he messages.Podfic of 7iris' fic.





	[Podfic] Zero Feet Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zero Feet Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607247) by [7iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris). 



> Thanks to 7iris for giving blanket permission to podfic.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/zero_feet_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Zero%20Feet%20Away.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:20:08 | 14 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Zero%20Feet%20Away.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:20:08 | 15 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/momotastic)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
